Ostello
by kurotsuki-tania1827
Summary: es un UA donde Hibari acaba de ingresar al departamento de policía, la cronología de la historia es en Londres en el siglo… hay una serie de escándalos circulando el pueblo y la misión de Hibari es dejar que eso pase, mientras investiga se instala en una "pensión" (posada o como le digan xD) y al revisar los documentos una y otra vez cerca de el puede ver cierta cabellera castaña


Bueno esta historia me llego desde segundo semestre de prepa pero no había tenido la inspiración suficiente para empezarlo :3 espero les guste, trate de hacerlo lo mas "corto" posible para que fuera un oneshot pero creo que parecerá un 2 capitulos en uno xD sin mas espero les guste

Aclaraciones: es un UA donde Hibari acaba de ingresar al departamento de policía, la cronología de la historia es en Londres en el siglo… hay una serie de escándalos circulando el pueblo y la misión de Hibari es dejar que eso pase, mientras investiga se instala en una "pensión" (posada o como le digan xD) y al revisar los documentos una y otra vez cerca de el puede ver cierta cabellera castaña

¿Quién es?

¿Un acosador?

¿Cómo?

¿Cuándo?

¿Dónde?

Lean y lo averiguaran :3

**Ostello**

Seguia en aquella oficina haciendo un papeleo algo ligero, demandas, sospechosos, casos cerrados, casos en proceso y algunos que acababan de llegar, había de todo tipo esparcidos en su mesa. A pesar de que apenas había cumplido los 18 estaba totalmente capacitado para hacer ese tipo de labores y no rechistaba ni una palabra al hacerlo pues en cierta parte le relajaba hacerlo

-Kyoya!- Frunció el ceño cuando su trabajo fue interrumpido por aquel rubio que siempre lo estaba fastidiando de un lugar a otro –llego un nuevo pedido-

-encargate de eso Cavallone, tengo much..-

-pero este es importante!- el mayor hablo con entusiasmo pero con ese tono preocupado que ponía cuando realmente hablaba en serio –este caso lleva abierto 4 años- Al escuchar eso logro tener gran parte de su atención

-expecifica- le exigió de inmediato y el mayor no tardo en asentir y caminar rápidamente a dejarle el archivo en su escritorio

-por ahora tiene prioridad ya que aun nadie lo ha resuelto..-

-bien- no tardo en agarrar el documento tras haber leído el pueblo en donde era y luego agarro sus tonfas junto con sus esposas –espero que sea un trabajo entretenido o si no..- le envió una mirada asesina –te molere hasta la muerte, herbívoro-

El mayor solo asintió riendo algo nervioso de lo agresivo que podía ser el nuevo pero no dijo nada en contra, era uno de los mejores agentes que habían contratado hasta ahora y no iba a echar el trabajo de su jefe a la basura, le tenia mas miedo a Reborn que a Hibari.

Cuando salió de la oficina se subió al primer carro que se paro y le indico al chofer que se dirigía a una de las ciudades vecinas, sin mas que agregar el cochero asintió y tras dar un ademan con las manos y mover las riendas los caballos relincharon y empezarón a trotar dirigiéndose asi a su destino.

Tras un viaje de 5 agotadoras horas..(cabe mencionar que fueron agotadoras para el cochero por tener que aguantar el aura asesina que emanaba el pelinegro desde que paso la hora) llego a su destino. Empezó a caminar sin ningún equipaje en mano mas que un folder donde venia la información que estudiaría esa noche, saco el papel con la dirección que le había dado el departamento donde se quedaría a pasar las noches mientras su trabajo avanzaría

-buenas tardes joven- lo saludo la dueña de aquel hostel con educación sonriendo de manera seductora acercándose a el

-alejate de mi herbívora- la miro con sus ojos que reflejaban sadismo sin andar con rodeos –o te molere a golpes- ante la amenaza la joven se alejo temblando un poco diciéndole que lo guiaría a su habitación.

En el camino pudo notar como a pesar de estar las paredes, suelo y techo algo maltratados estaban en "buenas condiciones" pero el chirrido que provocaba el suelo al pisar le fastidiaba un poco y lo demostraba claramente por el aura asesina que emanaba de el

-a-aquí será su habitación- luego de decir eso en un tono realmente patético a su parecer la joven salió corriendo dejándolo en el marco de la puerta observando todo con detenimiento.

A su izquierda había un librero con las lecturas comunes de aquel pueblo, un escritorio en el centro de la oficina con la vista dirigida hacia las afueras y su cama del lado derecho con una lámpara de mesa que alumbrara el escritorio y la cama a la vez

-no esta mal- se dijo a si mismo y sin pensárselo dos veces entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose al escritorio poniendo sus papeles en el, listo para empezar a trabajar cuando por la ventana pudo ver lo que parecía una cabellera castaña pero la poca luz que daba la luna no lo dejaba ver bien por lo que simplemente ignoro aquello y se sento en la silla empezando a trabajar como era costumbre hasta que el sueño le ganara en su lucha. Pasaron 3 horas y continuaba sin mover mas que su mano de un lado a otro escribiendo y escribiendo, no era idiota se había llevado mas papeleo a parte de aquella misión, no, Hibari Kyoya no dejaría que nadie hiciera su trabajo

-vengo por tu alma- Escucho una voz de ultratumba mientras su cama se prendía en lo que podía reconocer como fuego –vengo por tu almaa~- el cuarto empezó a tener lo que parecía niebla y las ventanas empezaron a temblar lo cual le saco una sonrisa algo sadica

-muy bien- agarro sus tonfas y volteó hacia el origen de aquella voz que aunque sonaba "misteriosa" podía distinguir que era la de un adolescente –porque no vienes por ella?- el sonido ceso y de pronto de un baul salió un joven de mas o menos 16 años, cabello castaño y sus ojos color avellana mirándolo algo sorprendido

-porque..porque no te asustaste?- se levanto del suelo y esa fue la señal para que Hibari lo atacara pero al intentar golpearlo en la boca del estomago su tonfa solo lo atravesó y le recorrió un escalofrió en su brazo –hiiii! No me lastimes!- el menor se hizo un obillo temblando cubriéndose la cabeza y fue hay cuando el pelinegro pudo ver con mas detalle que a pesar de lo saludable que se veía este..tenia algo realmente..

Se agacho a su altura acercando su mano a la espalda de este que seguía temblando y volvió a sentir aquel frió en su mano

-wow..asi que el famoso ladron que tanto ronda en la aldea es solo un niño?- Pregunto aunque no esperaba respuesta sonriendo de lado y se levanto caminando a la cama que aun estaba en fuego –y esto?- pregunto sin miedo acercándose a posar su mano sobre las sabanas solo obteniendo ardor en su mano

-ah! N-no haga eso- el fuego se apago y el menor se levanto rápidamente poniendo sus dos manos sobre la de el, no lo tocaba pero el frio que emanaba de sus manos le servía como aliviante (¿?)–lo hago para asustar a los policías..p-pero no soy ningún ladron! L-lo que pasa es que..uno de los policías abuso de un amigo y casi lo mata..y..yo..- lo solto alejándose de el –no confio en ustedes-

-Poco me importa herbívoro- Se dirigió a su silla volviendo a sentarse y giro hacia el aun inspeccionándolo guardando cada detalle que tenia aquel chico –tu nombre-

-herbívoro?..- se quedo pensando en que significaba eso pero al escuchar la ultima orden asintió algo energico –a-ah! S-si m-mi nombre es Tsunayoshi..Sawada..no! no debo confiar en los policías!- atravesó la pared saliendo de la habitación alejándose lo mas rápido que pudo de aquel cuarto

-sawada tsunayoshi- sonrió y cerro todo lo que había tenido a la vista –mañana será un dia de mucha investigación- se dijo a si mismo y se levanto de su silla ahora dirigiéndose a su cama nuevamente no sin antes haber apagado la luz y se recostó quedándose dormido, recordó cuando lo había intentado tocar y ese frió que lo había recorrido "como una ilusión" se dijo a si mismo volviendo a hundirse en sus sueños.

Al dia siguiente se levanto realmente temprano tomando como único desayuno una taza de café en la "casa" donde se estaba hospedando y dio marcha a su investigación.

Llego al departamento de investigación donde había demasiados herbívoros y los habría golpeado hasta matarlos pero iba a resolver el caso de un ladron no a convertirse en asesino, uno de los agentes lo guió al escritorio donde iba a estar trabajando

-no- le contesto tajante a lo que el menor volteó a verlo –yo vengo por información y me la llevo al estudio que hay en las orillas del pueblo, no pretendo aguantar a una manada de herbívoros ruidosos-

El oficial que acababa de hablarle parecía tener algún argumento en contra de lo que acababa de decir pero ante la gélida mirada que le enviaba el pelinegro decidió callar y solo obedeció entregándole la información que le había pedido sobre aquel asesinato tan misterioso y tras haberlo recibido este se fue como había dicho, a su estudio en las orillas del pueblo donde podía sentarse con calma a pensar en todo lo que iba a leer.

Una hora, dos horas..asi fue pasando el tiempo y Hibari solo se dedicaba a leer aquellos informes tomando una taza de café, la verdad no era muy alentador el "avance" si es que se le podía decir a lo que tenían en aquellos papeles.

-..secuestraron a todos los de un orfanato para luego soltarlos y mataron a un profesor..- se quedo mirando aquella vieja y perjudida fotografía que ahora sostenía en sus manos mientras pensaba que definitivamente algo no cuadraba, aun no sabia que pero no podía "enlazar" el hecho de que tuvieran a tantos reenes y ninguno hubiera visto a su agresor, o quizá el único que lo había visto era aquel profesor que murió –si no viene ni el nombre del difunto esto es inútil- suspiro resignado, tendría que ir a preguntar a cada uno de aquellos molestos herbívoros que habitaban en ese lugar y eso no era precisamente su "fuerte" –bueno..- miro a un lado donde tenia una lista de aquellos que habían secuestrados, características físicas con sobre nombres, la verdad le sorprendia la falta de información que había en aquel lugar

-e-este..- su concentración fue rota por una débil voz y una sombra en su ventana causada por el atardecer que empezaba a desaparecer de forma lenta

-que quieres herbívoro?- le pregunto algo de mal humor pero se le hizo algo divertido que el chico se viera tan asustado a pesar de estar al otro lado de la ventana por lo que la abrió cuando se levanto y dejo sus papeles en un cajón ocultándolos de forma discreta pero rápida de su vista –no tengo tiempo-

-ah! Si!- el castaño entro por la ventana abierta algo lento pero era para no "tirar" nada pasando sus pies con cuidado y en silencio hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de la habitación y se sento en la cama mirándolo fijamente –yo..bueno..no era mi intención escuchar pero..usted..usted es un policía que vino a descubrir al asesino de aquel orfanato de hace 4 años..- lo miro a los ojos pero rápidamente bajo la cabeza algo deprimido –lo siento..-

-no te pregunte que tenias, que quieres herbívoro- se sento en la silla nuevamente cruzando los brazos mirándolo con exigencia para que dejara de estar con rodeos –tienes información?-

-…- El menor miro por la ventana observando como ya la oscuridad los inundaba solo "opacada" por las luces que empezaban a encenderse en las casas –yo..pues..yo era uno de ellos..- lo que dijo logro hacer que el pelinegro se sorprendiera y ahora si lo mirara con un poco mas de paciencia para que siguiera hablando –la verdad..es que no solo murió un profesor..hubo un alumno..bueno un chico con el..y..y a el..- hablo con dificultad sin poder hablar con calma empezando a temblar –c-creo que abuso de el..y luego lo mato..- lo volteó a ver con sus ojos vidriosos apretando los dientes –mato a mi mejor amigo..y-yo estaba con los demás..en la habitación s-siguiente..y el sujeto utilizaba una mascara- ya no pudo seguir hablando empezando a soltar lagrimas y cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos

-y porque no le dijiste esto a los anteriores detectives que vinieron?- pregunto con su mismo tono severo al no ser de los que consolaban a la gente y cada vez había mas preguntas en su cabeza

-porque…porque ese hombre tenia una chaqueta como la de usted..- señalo el "escudo" de la policía que tenia Hibari en su escritorio y siguió llorando –cuando e-el profesor luchaba con el..no se si alguien mas lo vio..pero se le cayo y era igual a esa-

-…ya veo- se quedo pensando en toda la información que sin duda era mucho mejor que toda la que había leído en aquellos papeles con descripciones tan vagas y se quedo mirando a la luna llena que resplandecía ahora en su totalidad –puedes describirme su mascara?- le pregunto ya en tono mas bajo y se levanto tomando una libreta y lápiz caminando hacia el y sentándose a su lado dándole la libreta

-..s-si..- respondió igual de tembloroso limpiándose las lagrimas y tomo con cuidado la libreta sintiendo el calido tacto que tenia el mayor –e-em..u-usted..c-como se llama..?-

-Hibari Kyoya- le parecía justo que después de toda la información dada el respondiera a una pregunta realmente simple, además el ya sabia su nombre

_Queria investigar a este niño o volvérmelo a encontrar_

Penso mirándolo fijamente de perfil observando la concentración que tenia y como dibujaba con tanto esfuerzo –no escribes mucho cierto?- dedujo al ver su mano temblorosa e inexperta haciendo un trazo

_Bueno, que el haya venido a mi es un alivio, me ahorra los problemas de ver mas manadas de inútiles_

-no..d-de hecho..no se escribir..solo leer y un poco- trato de seguir el tema de conversación aun haciendo aquellos trazos peores a los de un niño de preescolar y se sonrojo al sentir como el pelinegro ponía su mano sobre la suya –h-hibari-san?- lo volteó a ver de reojo aun con sus orejas coloradas

_Extrañamente su presencia…_

-se nota por el trazo, solo te ayudo- le aclaro haciendo que el trazo fuera mas claro y fino sin molestarse en que se hubiera volteado hacia el

…_No me molesta_

Sonrió de forma amable, sincera e inocente hacia el –lo siento..- volteó de nuevo a hacer aquellos trazos terminando de dibujar una mascara que parecía ser blanca pero con líneas cruzándola de todo tipo –e-en cada espacio tenia un color diferente..- señalo los espacios que nacian a partir de las líneas –si mirabas mucho su mascara..t-te mareabas..como si hubieras dado muchas vueltas- se trato de explicar a su modo

_Ilusión óptica_

Fue lo primero que vino a su mente y luego puso su mano en los cabellos suaves del castaño sonriendo levemente casi de forma imperceptible al haberlo visto sonreir de esa forma no había podido evitar devolverle aquella sonrisa a su modo –me fuiste de mucha ayuda, tsunayoshi-

Abrio sus ojos sonrojándose a tope por lo que acababa de decir y bajo su cabeza mirando al suelo –e-em..h-hibari-san..yo..no suelo hablar mucho..con los demás..del pueblo y..bueno..en lo que esta aquí..puedo seguir viniendo en las noches?- lo miro con sus ojos casi brillando aunque también esperando un "no, largo"

-en las noches?- se extraño por lo dicho y luego suspiro cerrando sus ojos –no me molesta asi que haz lo que quieras herbívoro-

_En el dia no puede ser visto? Tiene trabajo de medio tiempo?..en primer lugar que fue lo que.._

Recordo la primera vez que lo vio y lo tomo del brazo cuando este ya se había parado –aun no termino, tienes que darme algunas respuestas herbívoro- le dijo en tono de exigencia ahora levantándose el y empujándolo para que se sentara en la silla y cruzo sus brazos mirándolo incluso algo confundido –cuando llegue hiciste unos extraños efectos, porque y como- exigió directo al grano al recordar la neblina, el fuego y como había "atravezado" al menor

-ah! Eso..- miro hacia el suelo culpable –bueno es que.. desde lo ocurrido..n-no confió en los policías..y..bueno en los detectives..entonces..hago esos "trucos" de magia para ahuyentarlos..perdon- cerro sus ojos listo para recibir algún golpe por lo que había hecho o una severa reprimenda pero no escucho nada por lo que volteó y casi le da un infarto al ver que el pelinegro estaba frente a frente con el e incluso sonriendo como si eso fuera divertido –q-que?- se sorprendió por su sonrisa y se hizo hacia atrás cayéndose de la silla

-nada, me pareces interesante herbívoro-

_Frágil pero al mismo tiempo se muestra fuerte, me tiene miedo pero tuvo el valor de intentar "asustarme"_

Eso le daba algo de gracia e interés al mismo tiempo.

Las investigaciones iban avanzando lentas pero seguras, a diferencia de los demás policías el llevaba informes del minimo avance que hacia, por ahora tenia muchas teorías mas ninguna era segura o concreta.

Sentia que algo faltaba, como si tuviera el manual de cómo ensamblar un rompecabezas pero le faltaran mas de la mitad de las piezas. Por una parte podía imaginar aquellas piezas pero había unas que simplemente..no cuadraban

-Pero que..Que es lo que no cuadra?- Se preguntaba una y otra vez comenzando a irritarse de no encontrar respuesta y su humor empeoraba cuando las empleadas iban a llevarle el desayuno, limpiar el cuarto o solo a tontear y preguntarle que se le ofrecia.

No se le ofrecia nada mas que lo dejaran trabajar en paz y en silencio, eso era todo lo que el pedia.

-..h-hibari-san?- Escucho la voz de aquel castaño que había visto días antes provocando que su vista cansada se posara sobre el a travez de aquellos lentes de lectura que le ayudaban en su búsqueda de algún error o secreto oculto, el detalle que se le estuviera escapando del caso

-Que quieres herbívoro- Exigio respuesta a la interrupción que había hecho el menor pero a diferencia de las demás personas que habían roto su concentración no se enojo tanto, sorprendentemente cerro su carpeta y se quito los lentes masajeándose el puente de la nariz sintiendo ahora el cansancio y ardor en sus ojos que habían tardado en invadirlo

-Bueno..en el pueblo estan haciendo un festival..por lo del dia de la cosecha..y..- Comenzo a hablar realmente nervioso, se notaba hasta a dos cuadras de distancia y eso le pareció entre divertido y lindo

-Claro, me hace bien salir- Finalmente después de haberse estirado y tronarse la espalda sintiendo como cada uno de sus huesos agradecia esa acción camino hacia la puerta tomando su abrigo que realmente no era caliente pero se ahorraba comentarios sobre si tenia frió o no, el clima no le afectaba a diferencia de los demás débiles herbívoros -..que no vas a ir?- Alzo una ceja claramente dejando a la vista que aceptaba ir con el

-eh?..ah..- Un tono carmín se apodero de los pomulos de Tsuna que sonrió de manera tierna asintiendo con la cabeza saliendo rápidamente dejando que su sudadera se ondeara un poco por el rápido movimiento que hizo de girarse –P-puedo ser su guía?..- Se escuchaba con entusiasmo pero timidez, no era del tipo de personas que simplemente hablaba con alguien por hacerlo, se notaba que le faltaba mucho el contacto con la gente pero vamos, Hibari Kyoya, el carnívoro numero uno que se destacaba por ser antisocial no era la mejor persona para decirle a alguien que debía ser mas social

-Conoces el pueblo- El azabache se encogió de hombros dando aquella respuesta como afirmación, pasos en la crujiente madera de caoba, el sonido de la puerta rechinar al cerrarse y una sonrisa sincera que hicieron apartarse de su trabajo al siempre serió Hibari Kyoya

Cuanto llevaba en ese caso? Quiza unos 4 meses pero no le importaba ya, se había distraído demasiado con el menor de cabellos castaños. ¿Culpa? Ninguna, ciertamente no era de el faltar al trabajo, estar de vago pero era la primera vez en toda su vida que se sentía tan relajado, libre..tan vivo.

Ese dia había ido a ver la luna llena con Tsuna, ambos se tomaban de la mano; después de un mes y medio Hibari por fin había dejado de "huir" del contacto con los demás..No, seria mas correcto decir que dejo de huir del contacto con aquel herbívoro que había relajado su mente al siempre visitarlo, ver como estaba, si se le ofrecia algo pero nunca preguntaba, cuando iba con el y lo encontraba trabajando se sentaba en silencio a verlo y si recibia alguna orden o petición la hacia

-Tsunayoshi- Lo llamo sentándose en una de las bancas de aquella escuela donde se había originado todo, el incendio, la violación de aquel muchacho del que el castaño le había hablado –Sientate- Cerro sus ojos relajándose por el ligero peso que sintió en un costado de su cuerpo asumiendo que le había hecho caso

-Hoy la noche esta muy bonita- Comento el castaño mirando por la ventana que tenían en frente de ellos poniendo su cabeza en el hombro del azabache

-Mh..silenciosa- Entrelazo sus dedos con los de el, nunca hubiera imaginado que aquel caso lo llevaría a un descubrimiento mayor, y ese descubrimiento estaba a lado de el.

-Hibari..- Lo llamo sin el honorifico al ya tenerse mas confianza pero se notaba mas serio –Quiero decirte algo..-

-No arruines la noche herbívoro- Fue lo ultimo que dictamino repasando todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento.

En aquel colegio un detective o policía privado se había infiltrado, al parecer había sido un piromaniaco que simplemente había enloquecido. Rokudo Mukuro, ese era el nombre del asesino, había entrado, tomado de rehenes a todos los alumnos entre ellos 2 destacados los cuales eran Tsunayoshi y su amigo Enma ambos de alguna forma convencieron al asesino de que los dejara en paz, el se ofreció para que dejara en paz al otro y lo dejara escapar pero mukuro no se había dado por satisfecho y había violado a uno de ellos, a otro lo torturo y lo dejo ir con un fuerte trauma hacia la gente, por eso no era sociable. El incendio se salió de control y consumio tanto a la victima como el agresor

-..Crees que su alma descanse en paz?- Pregunto el castaño comenzando a soltar una lagrima silenciosa seguida de otra mirando al frente como si ambos hubieran pensado lo mismo.

-..si- Hibari respiro hondo y volteó a verlo abrazandolo con cariño, raro en el sintiendo como el castaño se relajaba –yo creo que..- cerro sus ojos calmado sintiendo como el cuerpo del pequeño comenzaba a deshacerse y sus ropas desaparecían –Ahora si descansaras en paz, Tsunayoshi- Al terminar de decir eso ya no había nadie mas que un solitario detective que contemplaba aquella luna llena, la que le había permitido tocar a su herbívoro cuando desprendía la energía espiritual.

El caso cerro, y no quedo ninguna prueba mas que un diario escondido con todos los detalles de su descubrimiento, en algún lugar de aquel hostel.

Debo admitirlo T.T se me salieron las lagrimas cuando escribi lo ultimo ;n; espero les haya gustado y a mas de una le haya llegado x-x


End file.
